Episode 1749 (11 March 1999)
Synopsis Peggy takes Frank to one side. With purpose she tells him "I've made up my mind. I'm having the mastectomy". Frank cautiously asks what inspired her change of heart. Looking fondly on him, Peggy reassures Frank "I've got a lot to live for". Irene distractedly waits outside Dr Fonseca's surgery. Irene tries to confide in Terry. Bemused, he asks "what's the matter with you?". Irene tells him straight: "the menopause". Fevered preparations are underway for Liam's christening. Robbie panics when Mark asks if his suit is ready: it's locked in the squat. Robbie leaves for the squat with a hammer. His frantic bashing at the boarded up window wakes Bianca and Liam. Bianca is not impressed. She angrily beckons Robbie to "get up here! Now!" Bianca is underwhelmed to learn that Robbie's going to the christening in jeans. She abruptly advises him "you got to have standards Robbie". Natalie visits a crestfallen Barry in the video shop. She agrees to give him a refund. Natalie consoles Barry: "I'm sorry it didn't work out. You seem like a really nice bloke. I wish I could have helped". Touched, Barry agrees to give the agency one more go. Robbie clocks Natalie leaving the video shop. He pursues her down Turpin Road. Robbie chides Natalie: "you've got a nerve. Showing your face round here after what you did to Ricky and Bianca. You're not welcome. Stay away". The christening is delayed as everyone waits for Robbie to arrive. Bianca's stares make Louise feel like a pariah. Robbie eventually makes it after Barry lends him a suit. Robbie looks ridiculous: the suit is several sizes too big. Alex gives a moving speech about the "precious gift of life". Facing a struggle of her own, Peggy has to hold back the tears. Jamie is alarmed when his old mate Darren enters Beale's Market. Darren asks him to fence stolen goods. When Jamie refuses Darren reminds him "we go back a long way. Nicking stereos, daylight robbery. Bet that wasn't on your CV". Jamie is forced to go along with Darren's scheme. Simon overhears Ricky and Bianca talking about Louise. He notes Bianca's comment "Simon's got to find out sometime. And it's going to break his heart when he does". Lenny guilelessly asks Bianca about her flat. When Lenny explains about the eviction, Bianca leaves for her mother's. Ricky is aghast to discover she's left without him. Huw, Lenny and Robbie are delighted when Mark tells them they can stay in his vacant house. Simon confronts Louise. He tells her "Bianca and Ricky seem to think there's something you're not telling me". Louise tells him about her affair with Grant. At Simon's asking, she confirms it happened whilst Tiffany was separated from Grant. Louise flees to Guiseppe's. Her concern is aroused when Teresa tells her she saw Simon entering her flat "looking really upset". Louise runs up Bridge Street. Enraged, Simon trashes her flat. He sets light to a film of their childhood holidays. He passes out as he watches the film burn. The flames engulf the flat. Credits Main cast *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Liam Butcher - Sonny Bottomley Guest cast * Darren - Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes